


A Night in the Forest

by Alice_h



Series: A Secret Love [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: Adora sneaks out for a rendez-vous with her girlfriend in the Whispering Woods





	A Night in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This one might be a little slower than the previous two, but I hope it's still good. I feel like I may have rushed the ending because I am really excited about part 4...which will come soon

“So the Stalacta Caves may be remote, but if the Horde sets up a permanent base there, it signifies another step in an advance towards Bright Moon.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And there are rich mineral deposits there which they could potentially use to develop new weapons.”

“Uh-huh”

“So we thought we’d go there and have a tea party with Lord Hordak. I’m going to make cucumber sandwiches.”

“Uh-hu- Wait, what?”

Although Glimmer’s briefing was very well thought out, not to mention critically important, Adora’s mind was on something else. Some _one_ else.

“Are you even listening?” scolded Glimmer.

“Yeah, sure I am,” said Adora vacantly, “You want to go to the caves and develop new weapons.”

Glimmer scoffed, “No, that’s not- ugh! You’re not listening! What is up with you, Adora?”

“I’m just a little tired,” Adora faked a yawn, “See?”

The shorter girl stared at her with a mix of disbelief and annoyance. Queen Angella had allowed her to lead this mission, and it was a chance for Glimmer to prove herself. If Adora wasn’t on top form, the plan could fail, and she’d never be trusted to lead another mission. Trusting that it was just a little tiredness, she continued on with the briefing.

“What we need to do, is approach the caves from the South. Once there we can…”

\--

Several hours later, Adora stood in her room, ready to sneak out. Excitement bubbled away inside her stomach. She’d left the Horde almost a year ago and not felt the same longing that twelve hours away from Catra had brought today. Now they’d admitted the depth of their feelings for each other, everything had changed – Catra wasn’t just her best friend, she was her girlfriend. That thought alone brought her intense joy, prompting a contented smile.

Opening the door quietly, Adora nervously peered out into the hallway. It was empty, just as she hoped, so she took a few tentative steps and closed the door slowly so as not to make any noise. Her pace quickened as she made her way towards the stairs and descended as rapidly as she could without tripping. Keeping close to the walls, Adora turned towards the kitchen. It was long past dinner - she assumed that no-one would be inside, and she could head straight through to the side exit.

She pushed the kitchen door gingerly, which opened a small amount. No lights and no sound came from within.

“Yesss!” Adora hissed quietly to herself and sneaked along the edge of the room until she came to the door outside. It was unlocked, but even her gentle nudge caused it to creak loudly. She winced and froze. Would someone have heard? Barely daring to breathe, she stayed still and silent for several minutes, but heard no movement nearby. Finally convinced no-one was going to find her, she stepped through into the fresh night air.

Though it was not warm, the temperature wasn’t too chilly, and there was a wonderful stillness to the atmosphere. Adora closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

“Hey Adora,” said a voice from just behind her. The blonde girl shouted in surprise, but the sound was muffled by a hand over her mouth. She looked over her shoulder to see Catra grinning.

“How did you…?” whispered Adora.

“That door is sooooo loud,” shouted Catra.

Adora shot her a panicked glance, “Do you want to be caught?”

“You know me, I love the thrill of it.”

“Come on, let’s get moving,” ordered Adora. She grabbed Catra’s hand and started to run towards the woods. The feline girl trailed along behind, almost being dragged along by Adora’s speed. A couple of minutes later, they were out of view of the castle and finally alone. The two young women found a small space and sat next to each other against the trunk of a fallen tree.

“I missed you,” they said simultaneously, and then broke into laughter.

“Missed you more,” Adora gave a gentle smile as she looked into Catra’s eyes.

“Missed _you_ more,” came the reply. The same thought was going through their mind once again and they drifted towards each other to kiss. Euphoria flowed through them both as they embraced; there was no Whispering Woods, there was no Horde and Rebellion, there was no secret meeting after dark – there was just the two of them together, and that was the only thing that existed in those moments.

Even after their lips parted, they stayed close, staring into each other’s eyes with joyous wonder. They said nothing – they didn’t need to – and remained that way for a short while.

Adora felt her girlfriend shiver, “Are you cold?”

Catra nodded, so Adora lifted the smaller of the two onto her lap and put both arms around her stomach. She moved her legs apart a little, so that Catra’s were able to fall into the space, and then squeezed them back together.

“Better?”

“Better.”

“You’re like a big teddy bear,” joked Adora, “All soft and fluffy.”

Catra squirmed, “Hey! Horde Force Captains are not soft and fluffy!”

“This one is,” teased Adora, and rubbed her belly.

“Nuh…. ooookay, that’s kind of nice,” conceded Catra, who leaned her head back onto Adora’s shoulder, closing her eyes. She breathed deeply, becoming more and more relaxed. Sensing this, Adora kissed the top of her head and slid down so that Catra was now laying horizontally, nestled in her arm.

“This is nice, huh?” she said softly.

“Mhm,” agreed Catra, purring lightly, the sensation of which made Adora giggle.

“My little Kitty-Cat,” she laughed.

“You’re lucky I’m so comfortable,” Catra chided, “’Cause I would punch you so hard right now.”

This only made Adora laugh more. Her girlfriend growled a little, before the laughter infected her too. She curled herself up across Adora’s torso, looking into the taller girl’s eyes. The connection immediately made them both fall silent, as they each saw their whole world in front of them. Catra saw her saviour, her protector, her best friend; Adora, her rock, her anchor, her future. But thoughts of their life to come made her reflect on their past, a feeling that forced her to focus on the guilt that bubbled away inside.

“I’m sorry I left you,” she said softly.

“Adora, don’t-“

“No, please. You know why I had to go, but don’t ever think it wasn’t the hardest thing I’ve ever done to walk away from you. I feel so much remorse inside and it…” her voice broke, “Running away without you was my biggest mistake, Catra – you mean everything to me.”

She held on tighter, as much for her own benefit as it was for Catra’s.

“I forgive you?” Catra said, sounding as though she was surprised by the fact, “I mean…yeah, it hurt badly when you left. But being here with you…it’s like none of that matters anymore. Please though, Adora, I don’t want to think about this right now, its just too…”

She clenched her fists, and Adora noticed the girl’s eyes welling up.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have sprung that on you. I’ll not say another word on it for now, promise,” she stroked Catra’s hair absent-mindedly, and they lay there together in silence.

At some point, they must have drifted off, as Adora woke to the beginnings of the new day. It wasn’t yet light, but the horizon had turned a light blue, ready to welcome the sun. Adora thought for a moment about what time it must be, but her attention quickly turned to Catra – or rather, the lack of Catra. She was nowhere to be seen. Adora quickly got to her feet to search for her girlfriend, though as she did, a small piece of paper fell off her. She picked it up and read:

_Good morning Adora!_

_I’m sorry to leave you but I couldn’t risk people waking up and finding me gone again. Plus you were asleep, and you look adorable when you sleep. Hey, is that why you’re called Adora???_

_I’ll come find you very soon, we won’t be apart for long._

_Love you,_

_Catra xxx_

The anxiety coursing through Adora’s body subsided rapidly and was replaced once again by the feeling of being in love. She couldn’t wait to see Catra again, but for now, she’d need to return to Bright Moon. There would be many more wonderful nights with her girlfriend, she was sure of it.


End file.
